Beside You
by Cake Factory
Summary: /For Infantrum Challenge 50 sentences/Segalanya kulakukan demi selalu berada di sisimu./GilOzGil/RnR? :D


**Cake Factory Present**

**A Pandora Hearts Fic**

**Dedicated to: Infantrum Challenge 50 sentences**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, maksa, sedikit OOC, sudut pandang ga teratur -_-**

**GilOzGil**

**Set Empat**

**Disclaimer**

**Beside You © Kue**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Enjoy!**

**27. Near**

Dekat mansion Vessalius. Disanalah ia ditemukan. Tergeletak tak berdaya.

**02. Soft**

Disitu, ia dipertemukan dengan majikannya yang baru, Oz Vessalius. Bocah pirang dengan iris emerald cemerlang yang memiliki senyum lembut.

**03. Palm**

"Namaku Oz Vessalius."

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, meminta untuk disambut. Dan ia pun tersenyum yang kemudian menyambut tangannya. Detik berikutnya, Gil merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan itu.

**06. Melody**

Saat mereka bermain bertiga, Oz mengatakan mendengar sebuah melody yang indah dan asing di telinganya. Ia mencarinya hingga terjatuh ke dalam ruang rahasia di bawah tanah—hanya untuk mencari asal muasal melody itu.

**25. Fade**

Di hari itu, hari perayaan ulang tahun Oz yang ke lima belas, Gil merasakan sebuah kehilangan yang amat sangat besar. Ia merasakan kesepian yang luar biasa. Karena baru saja, tuan muda tersayangnya, Oz, menghilang ke Abyss.

**23. Run**

Gilbert memutuskan untuk lari dari kediaman Vessalius. Ia rela menghianati keluarga yang telah menolongnya, demi mendapatkan kekuatan baru untuk mengembalikan orang tersayangnya.

**39. Traitor**

Penghianat. Ya, itulah dia. Ia menghianati keluarga Vessalius dan menuju kediaman Nightray, demi satu tujuan; mengembalikan Oz dari Abyss.

**08. Side**

Dulu, ia menghilang dan menjauh dari sisinya. Dan kini, setelah sepuluh tahun, ia kembali. Kembali di dekatnya, di sisinya. Dan Gil tak akan membiarkannya pergi dan menghilang lagi.

**12. Small**

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, sementara di Abyss hanya berjalan dua hari. Sekembalinya dia dari _tempat itu_, tubuhnya masih tetap kecil seperti dulu saat ia pergi.

**20. Smile**

Ia telah kembali. Dalam keadaan utuh. Dan yang terpenting, senyumnya kini telah kembali. Kembali menghangatkan hati_nya_.

**22. Wound**

"Ada apa? kau ingat luka ini?"

Ah… ya. Ini luka yang dibuatnya. Karena dia, Gil hampir mati—ditangannya sendiri.

**14. Truth**

Kebenaran telah terungkap. Bahwa sebenarnya Raven adalah Gilbert—Gilbert Nightray.

**33. Sorry**

Kebohongannya telah terungkap. Gil merasa bersalah padanya, sehingga ia perlu meminta maaf. Juga soal… penghianatannya terhadap keluarga tuannya.

**32. Kind**

Kebaikan hatinya adalah selalu bisa memafkan dan menerima. Meskipun Gil telah menjadi bagian dari Nightray—pembunuh ibunya, namun ia masih tetap menerimanya kembali sebagai pelayannya.

**43. Believe**

"_Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Meski posisi kita sudah berubah, aku akan selalu di sisimu._"

"Kau tahu? Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih mempercayai kata-kata itu," ucap Oz. Gil tersenyum tipis.

**05. Secret**

Apa rahasia yang sebenarnya terdapat dalam tubuh Oz? Mereka mengatakannya kalau itu adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan penguasa Abyss.

**29. Kiss**

Apa? Oz dengan Alice?

Tidak dapat dipercaya bukan?

Kenapa? Kau kaget? Atau kau sebenarnya menginginkannya? Ciuman hangat darinya?

**46. Shadow**

Bagaimanapun, yang bisa dilakukannya dulu hanyalah mengikuti bayangan tuannya. Namun sekarang, ia berubah. Ia ingin melindungi tuannya, bukan mengikuti bayangannya lagi.

**48. Yesterday**

Kemarin berbeda dengan sekarang. Dan iau pun berbeda dengan Gil yang dulu.

**19. Heart**

Hati mereka telah saling mengikat. Mereka sudah saling memahami satu sama lain. Karena mereka terhubung dengan kegelapan masing-masing, dan bukan cahaya.

**01. Warm**

Salah satu bagian yang disukainya dari tuannya adalah senyumnya. Senyumnya yang hangat.

**24. Close (dekat)**

Kini dia berada begitu dekat. Karena tubuhnya yang dikuasai oleh Doldam, dia hampir kehilangannya lagi. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Padahal sudah begini dekat, tapi untuk kehilangan dirinya lagi. Itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya.

**44. Regret**

Tak ada penyesalan atas pengkhianatannya terhadap Vessalius. Karena Oz telah kembali di sisinya.

**49. Promise**

"Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih ingin menjadi pelayanmu."

Dan Oz menganggap itu adalah janji Gil untuk selalu berada di sisinya, selamanya.

**50. Continue**

Waktu terus berjalan. Dan tidak akan berhenti. Begitu pula petualangan mereka—Gilbert, Oz, dan Alice.

**O W A R I**

Yokatta ne. Akhirnya selesai walau jadinya Cuma 25. Hutang challenge lunas satu. Ufufufufu.

Ngucapin lagi deh.

Shinnen akemashite omedettou, minna! XD *tebar confetti*

**Review? ***nyodorin Break*

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
